


Warmth

by Providence26



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 11:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Providence26/pseuds/Providence26
Summary: Cabenson Fanfic Challenge - Week 20 - Prompt WarmthDrabble





	Warmth

The cold of a New York Winter seeps into your bones, it penetrates even the warmest clothing and settles itself like icy splinters in your skin, organs, even your heart. 

At least, that is how it feels to Olivia Benson.

She spends far too much time out in the cold, most often standing around at the darkest, wettest, coldest hours of the early morning, surrounded by the remnants of man’s evil deeds.

It is at these moments that she feels the phantom warmth of Alex Cabot’s blood slipping through her fingers. It seems to make the ice splinters in her heart that much colder and sharper.


End file.
